


First Kisses

by BrandonJT



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, set during season 5, these two would've made the cutest couple ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Of course Paris springs this on her now.





	First Kisses

Of course Paris springs this on her now.  
  
Rory Gilmore had a rare bit of peace in her life. Things were going well at the Yale Daily News, she had made some new friends, and her roommate Paris was in a good mood. That was unusual. Yes, Dean had broken up with her, and it did hurt, but it felt inevitable at that point. They had grown apart. From a certain point of view, it was a good thing. Romance was distracting. Just thinking about it invited trouble. That was the last thing she needed right now.   
  
"Why did you freak out when I kissed you?" the blonde suddenly asked. Rory had no idea where that came from, their kiss happened months ago during Spring Break. It was a very Paris thing to attack someone with a question out of nowhere.  
  
"You were in a relationship! It was just for attention too, and in front of an entire club." Rory explained, baffled that she was being asked to in the first place.   
  
"I didn't think you'd have a problem with being kissed by another woman." she replied, ignoring her best friend's first two points.   
  
"I-I don't!" the brunette stuttered out, blushing furiously. Did she? It wasn't like she had any issue with gay or bi people. Her upbringing had been liberal, she had got along with people who weren't straight in the past, and as someone who prided herself on being open minded and educated, she wholly rejected homophobia. So why was Paris getting her all flustered?  
  
"Alright, Gilmore, then why didn't you want me to kiss you?" Paris inquired, crossing her arms. Her roommate was impossible to read. Was that hurt she heard in the blonde's voice? Why would Paris care so much? Ugh, she was supposed to be relaxing. The other woman, that frustrating, impossible woman, just had to go and make her think.  
  
"That's not how a first kiss is supposed to be!" she blurted out. The blonde raised her eyebrows, the expression on her face a mix of confusion and surprise.  
  
"What does that mean?" her best friend questioned.   
  
"I don't know..." Rory responded. That was the truth, she really didn't.  
  
"Is it my looks?" Paris began. She knew her friend was always insecure about her appearance. "Is it my personality? I've tried to be more friendly lately. I know I'm not always easy to get along with, but-" she went on.   
  
"I did want you to kiss me! I wanted you to kiss me because you wanted to! I wanted it to be special! It's not your looks, because you're gorgeous, even if you don't realize it. The smile you get when things go right might be the cutest thing I've ever seen. It's not your personality either, because you're not always easy to get along with, and I like that about you! You're honest, and you challenge me, and the way you make me feel scares me!" the brunette explained, before her face went red and she froze upon realizing everything that had just spilled out of her. Paris mirrored her, leading to an awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity.  
  
"It...it scares you?" the other woman asked quietly. Seeing the blonde quiet was more than a little unnerving.  
  
"Yes, because...I don't wanna face the fact that I like you. If I like you that means I'm bi, and being bi is treated like a phase, like a joke. Not to mention the can of worms that is liking your best friend." Rory rambled on with a sigh. She slowly nodded as she mulled things over.   
  
"That doesn't have to be our first kiss, you know." Paris told her.   
  
"It doesn't?" she mumbled, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"No. Never happened. We haven't had our first kiss yet." her best friend said plainly. Rory couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So, when are we gonna have it? Is this something that needs to be scheduled, or-" the brunette started, before she was interrupted by Paris leaning in and kissing her. It started awkward of course, nose bumping and all, but as they relaxed into the kiss it was...perfect. The blonde finally loosened up, and as soon as Rory got a taste of her repressed passion and low-key lipstick, she knew she needed more. It was romantic, and special, and everything she wanted it to be.  
  
"Do you really think I'm too high maintenance?" the other woman asked as they slowly pulled away. The brunette grinned and shook her head.  
  
"You're just high maintenance enough." Rory answered, before moving in for another kiss.  
  
That was how a first kiss was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that these two didn't get together is a crime.


End file.
